


Tjeff's soulmate

by Barricadesatfleetstreet



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, My titles are the worst too, Short story about how Thomas Jefferson met his soulmate okay, This is what happens when I come up with fanfic ideas at 4 in the morning, but remember kids real life Thomas Jefferson was not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barricadesatfleetstreet/pseuds/Barricadesatfleetstreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas didn't want a soulmate. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tjeff's soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I do realize Jefferson is actually older than Madison but at this point we're all sinning by reading gay fanfiction about the founding fathers so changing the ages won't kill us.

At the age of 16 everyone wakes up with a tattoo on their body. Thomas wasn't very fond of the idea of soulmates, especially because the chances that his soulmate was a guy were pretty high and his parents were absolute homophobes. 

He had always been more attracted to boys than girls, and yet he hoped with all his heart that his soulmate would be a girl. His parents would throw him out right away if it was a boy, not that he himself had any say in it. 

When he woke up with "Alexander Hamilton can be such a pain, am I right?" On his collor bone, he was actually kind of happy. That tattoo certainly made it easier to not find his soulmate; just don't befriend any guy who has the name Alexander Hamilton, and certainly don't talk about the guy with others. How hard could that be?

~

Thomas was a bit nervous when he first walked into the debateteam. He never joined clubs before but as this was college, he though 'why not try new things?' Yea bad idea. 

"Hi, my name is Angelica Schuyler, I take you're new?"

"It's a new year, aren't most of us new?" 

"Good point, smartass. You can take a seat over there," she pointed at an empty seat next to a quite bulky guy. His skin was darker then Thomas' and he had big brown eyes.he was perhaps one, maybe two years older than him And he was perhaps one of the most beautiful people ever seen. Thomas mentally hit himself for thinking that. Years he had tried to not think about guys as beautiful, years he had tried to block out his own feelings. And honestly, it was working quite well until he saw that guy. He took the chair next to him but decided to not talk to him, just nod and smile. The guy just smiled back and luckily didn't start a conversation. 

"Hello everybody, I'm glad we have a team of ten people this year. It's good to finally have an even number-"

"Amen" a guy with midlong hair and big brown eyes suddenly said. 

"Alexander-"

Oh no. 

"- like I said it's good to have an even number for once. Alex, do you mind explaining some rules?" Angelica said. 

"Hello, my name is Alexander Hamilton and-" from there Thomas stopped listening at the guy who spoke way too quickly for his own good. Not good, so not good. He wasn't meant to meet an Alexander Hamilton. Someone in this room was going to be his soulmate and he just knew it. It couldn't have been Angelica or Alexander so that left 7 people. 3 of them were girls, 3 of them werd and one of them was wearing a tshirt that said 'They/Them/Theirs please!!!'

Honestly, at this point there was a 50%/50% chance his soulmate might be a boy and he literally had no idea how he could ever tell his parents that, and yet something inside him was hoping it was the guy sitting next to him. 

10 minutes past and Alexander was still explaining whatever the hell he was explaining. Now, it's not that Thomas had been listening but he was quite sure he was supposed to explain the rules and such and well- he certainly wasn't doing that anymore. Most of the people in the room looked at him fascinatedly, except for one guy. The guy next to Thomas. Who was now definitely leaning it to him and about to open his mouth. Oh no. 

"Alexander Hamilton can be such a pain, am I right?" Oh no. 

Thomas grew both very pale and very excited at the same time, as if that's even possible. 

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you- you look very pale, are you okay?" The guy suddenly said, about to extend his hand to Thomas to make sure he was okay. 

"James, you have something so say in the group?" Alexander said. 

James, his names was James. The name was almost as perfect as his face and voice. 

"I think you-.... You are my soulmate possibly?" Thomas told him while ignoring Alexander. He was such a pain anyway. 

James' face lit up by those words and he rolled up his sleeve to look at his tattoo, almost as if he was checking it. Perhaps not everyone was so obsessed by not meeting their soulmate and basically making sure to not hear their tattoo everyday since they turned 16. 

"Well- I'd love to take you out for dinner sometimes, but could you perhaps tell me your name first?"

"Uhm, excuse you but this is a debate team, not a dating website-" Alexander cut in before Angelica poked him in the rib with her elbow to shut him up. "God, Alexander, give them a momen't! I swear-..."

"Thomas. Thomas Jefferson is the name." 

"Great can I like, hug you?" 

"Sure?" 

The guy was way langer than him but yet it was almost as if their bodies were made for eachother, which, I mean, probably. They were soulmates after all. And at that moment nothing bothered him. And his parents? Well, fuck his parents!


End file.
